An optical semiconductor device used for optical communication or the like includes a disk-shaped metal header. A light emitting element is mounted on the header. A lead pin is fixed to the header. The lead pin extends through the header and provides signals to the light emitting element. Japanese Patent No. 4279134 describes a conventional optical semiconductor device.